


Pink Velvet

by Lady_Athenea



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athenea/pseuds/Lady_Athenea
Summary: Kittie McGowan, pastelera de profesión, se muda a un pequeño pueblo californiano, Charming, para cumplir el sueño de abrir su propia pastelería. Allí conocerá a un club de moteros que hará su vida mucho más "interesante", especialmente un joven y misterioso miembro del club de ojos esmeralda llamado Lukas. Sin embargo, el primo de Kittie, Mathew, que conoce a los moteros desde su más tierna infancia, no verá con buenos ojos esta relación, y tratará de poner impedimentos por todos los medios. Por otro lado, el club rival de moteros mexicanos, los "Mayans", le han echado el ojo a Kittie, y se han dado cuenta del especial interés de Lukas por ella. ¿Lucharán los dos protagonistas contra viento y marea con tal de salvar su relación? ¿Podrá Lukas salvar a Kittie del inminente peligro que la acecha?





	Pink Velvet

**Kittie**

Los feroces rugidos de unas Harleys interrumpieron la silenciosa calma matutina aquella cálida mañana de abril. Un mal presentimiento me sobrevino. Los había visto antes por el pueblo: un grupo de imponentes moteros a lomos de esas relucientes y estruendosas bestias. Pero no se habían atrevido a perturbar la paz de mi establecimiento hasta ese preciso momento. Supongo que todo lo bueno siempre toca a su fin. Deposité la bandeja de cruasanes de mantequilla recién horneada sobre la mesa del obrador, las manos temblándome ligeramente. Estaban cubiertas de harina, por lo que las sacudí con brío el aire, sintiendo cómo el miedo más atroz comenzaba a extenderse rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Mi primo me había contado historias espeluznantes sobre ese grupo de hombres, que casi parecían miembros de la mafia calabresa disfrazados de cuero, por lo que ya me figuraba la razón de su visita. Venían a cobrar el impuesto revolucionario.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. Hacía escasamente unos minutos que había amanecido. Como cada mañana, me levantaba unas horas antes de abrir la cafetería-pastelería para tener preparados la bollería y los pasteles. Aquél era un grupo de hombres madrugadores y resueltos, eso había que concedérselo. Eran cuatro. Por lo poco que los había visto en el pueblo y los datos que me había proporcionado mi primo, sabía que este grupo mafioso solía moverse en manada. El que parecía el líder – un señor de mediana edad, medianamente alto y robusto, y con el pelo algo canoso – inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección a modo de saludo. Esbocé una sonrisa que me pareció forzada hasta a mí, y avancé en su dirección, en el centro mismo de mi pastelería. Cómo habían entrado en mi local sin la llave y sin haber forzado la puerta era algo que se me escapaba, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para considerar las diferentes posibilidades, pues el jefe del grupo me espetó, no sin cierta acritud:

—Entiendo que es usted Kittie McGowan, dueña de este establecimiento —tragué saliva en un intento por deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, al tiempo que asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza. La forma en que ese bastardo se paseaba por mi pastelería, como si él, y no yo fuera el legítimo dueño, hacía arder la sangre en mis venas—. Mi nombre es Clay Morrow, presidente de _Sons of Anarchy MC_. Mi club y yo nos encargamos de la seguridad en este pueblo, como supongo que ya le habrán explicado sus allegados. A cambio, sólo pedimos un pequeño impuesto a los comerciantes que tienen a bien poner sus negocios en las calles de Charming —la mueca de aprensión que se dibujó en sus labios cuando mencionó a dichos comerciantes me hizo comprender que no estaba muy contento con nuestros negocios—. Puesto que es usted una forastera y está todavía adaptándose a nuestras costumbres, hemos sido lo suficientemente generosos en concederle un tiempo prudencial antes de venir a prevenirla sobre sus obligaciones como conciudadana. Pero ha llegado ya el momento de que cumpla con dichas obligaciones.

Su gélida mirada me atravesó como si de un puñal se tratara. Paseé la mirada sobre los otros tres hombres, todos ellos tan intimidantes como su jefe. El que se encontraba a su derecha, un joven rubio de piel pálida y ojos claros, me observaba desde su posición con cierta empatía. Según el parche que llevaba cosido en su chaleco, se trataba del vicepresidente del club. A la izquierda del líder se alzaba un hombre maduro de pelo rizado y negro. Éste era, sin duda, el que resultaba más amenazador. En su parche podía leerse: “sargento de armas”. Si bien no estaba muy segura de las responsabilidades que tal título implicaban, todo parecía indicar que la violencia y la brutalidad no le eran ajenas. Por último, sentado sobre una de las mesas de mi establecimiento, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y la larga cabellera castaña rizada cayéndole sobre los ojos, un muchacho, que no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, completaba el grupo de matones.

—M-m-mi p-pr-imo m-m-me advirtió de que vendr-drían —repliqué al fin con un evidente tartamudeó. Mi voz aguda y temblorosa se dejó oír por todo el establecimiento, despertando al joven de la mesa de su hipnótico letargo. Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron entonces en los míos, deslumbrándome con la cálida luz que desprendían—. Y-y-ya t-tengo pr-preparado su dinero.

Me dirigí con pasos dubitativos tras la larga barra del local, debajo de la cual mi primo había escondido el sobre con el dinero que les pagaríamos este mes. Se lo tendí al líder de aquella vistosa cuadrilla con manos temblorosas. Aquel bruto me lo arrebató de las manos con un gesto muy poco caballeroso. Lo abrió y procedió a contar los billetes bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Cuando hubo terminado, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y aterradoramente felina, en la que mostró sus afilados dientes de depredador. Acto seguido, le pasó el sobre a su vicepresidente y se dirigió a mí con un tono mucho más amistoso:

—A partir de este momento, Kittie, estamos a tu servicio. Tienes la protección del club, siempre y cuando no te retrases en tus pagos —asentí con la cabeza violentamente, apretando las manos contra mi pecho, en un vano intento por controlar el miedo que me embargaba. Satisfecho con mi respuesta, aquel villano se despidió finalmente de mí con un simple —: Buenos días, señorita. Volveremos a vernos. Muy pronto.

Aquella implícita amenaza me perseguiría en sueños en las semanas venideras. Una amenaza que parecía estar amplificada en la mirada que su “sargento de armas” me dirigió, antes de abandonar mi pastelería segundos después que su jefe. Sin embargo, no todos aquellos moteros parecían ser igual de desalmados, pues el vicepresidente se acercó con aire jovial hacia mí, tendiéndome la mano para que se la estrechara.

—Jax Teller —se presentó—. Bienvenida a Charming.

Apreté su mano sin la firmeza que se espera en tales casos. Jax esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que me dejó sin habla unos segundos.

—Encantada. Yo soy Kittie —le devolví la sonrisa con una más nerviosa y forzada por mi parte.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en acudir a nosotros —añadió el vicepresidente, mientras soltaba mi mano gentilmente.

Asentí ligeramente, convencida de que nunca acudiría a aquella gente ni por todo el oro del mundo. En ese momento, el último componente del grupo, aquel cuyo estatus todavía estaba por identificar, se acercó a nosotros con pasos lentos pero firmes, su mirada esmeralda fija en la mía. Su intenso escrutinio me ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y decidí, en aquel preciso instante, que aquél representaría para mí la mayor amenaza de los cuatro.

—Yo soy Lukas —se presentó al fin sin dejar de estudiarme con sus expresivos ojos. Atrapó mi mano entre la suya sin que yo pudiera apartarla, llevándose el dorso de la misma a sus sensuales labios. Jax lo observaba patidifuso mientras depositaba un casto beso en ella —. Tiene ante usted a su más ferviente siervo. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Tras aquellos gestos de caballerosidad decimonónica, ambos moteros abandonaron el establecimiento, dejándome con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que tardaría tiempo en desentrañar, y con una bandeja de tartaletas en el horno que a punto estaban de echarse a perder.


End file.
